Conventional data storage systems manage host data on behalf of external host computers. Along these lines, the data storage systems perform host read and write operations in response to instructions from the host computers such as small computer system interface (SCSI) read and write commands.
Some conventional data storage systems are configured to routinely query their manufacturers for software updates. Accordingly, when a data storage system manufacturer releases a new software update, the data storage systems from that manufacturer can electronically inform their operators (e.g., system administrators) that the new software update is available.